


Время без чудес

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: для любителей странненького.
Relationships: Miria/Galk (Claymore)
Kudos: 3





	Время без чудес

Меч, который они держат одной рукой, ему едва удается поднять двумя.

Когда Галк пробует это сделать — взмахнуть клеймором, как замахиваются воительницы, снося йома головы легче, чем кухарки разделывают тыквы по осени, — он впервые отчетливо понимает, какой силой наделены среброглазые ведьмы.

— Ну как? — серьезно спрашивает Хелен. — Пупок не развязался, почтенный стражник?

И ржет, как лошадка на лугу, и с размаху шлепает свою закадычную подружку Денев раскрытой ладонью по спине.

Галк возвращает меч, с улыбкой пожав плечами: что и говорить, каши мало ел. Только думает он о другом: а ведь если бы Хелен так его хлопнула, у него бы, пожалуй, латы на другую сторону выгнулись — прямо сквозь почтенного стражника Галка.

Он много думал о природе этой силы с тех пор, как встретил Клэр, думал об источнике, но никогда — о том, какова же эта мощь на самом деле.

Хелен с доморощенным ехидством предлагает тост за пользу отжиманий. И ее компаньонки, и товарищи Галка добродушно смеются, поднимая полные кружки. Командир Мирия тонко улыбается поверх своей, глядя на Галка понимающе и как будто извиняясь.

Все называют Мирию командиром: соратницы, стража, святые отцы — ее бы и торговки на рынке так называли, останься кто в городе. У Мирии лицо и жесты командира, вся она — ответственность и власть.

И, глядя на нее, Галк вдруг думает: если Мирия главная, она — сильнее всех. В самом прямом смысле. Физически.

Галк опрокидывает в себя пиво одним махом — теплое, кислое и разбавленное. И, что лучше всего, не последнее в жизни.

***

Сид, гаденыш, шептался с новобранцами — Галк все слышал. Он намял бы засранцу уши, только вот беда: мальчик уже вырос и волен с кем угодно обсуждать чьи угодно прелести.

— Нет, ну очуметь же, ну? — Сид воодушевленно описывает руками очертания чего-то типа огромной груши. — Где бы мы такое еще увидели, мужики?

Безусые «мужики» неуверенно кивают: да они вообще еще ничего не видели в своей куцей жизни.

Мимо казармы проходят две девочки, что держатся тише прочих: Синтия и Юма вроде бы. А может, какая-то из них Табита… да нет, у Табиты — коса. Так Галк ее отличает. Ему немного стыдно: эти женщины защищают его город, а он никак не может разобраться, которая из них кто.

Сид провожает их голодным взглядом, и его паства вторит ему взорами, полными боязливого вожделения. Что же, их можно понять: Галк немного пообвык, но наряды у клеймор, особенно у тех, что пришли с Мирией, очень уж… неподобающие. Нехорошо, когда черная кожа обтягивает красивую женщину, как перчатка, подчеркивая и открывая все, что должно быть скрыто.

А командир как будто и в этом показывает пример своим воительницам. Ее ноги слишком длинные. Слишком стройные. И узкая полоска бедер, виднеющаяся между высоченными сапогами и коротким доспехом, слишком бела.

Галку надо, наверное, упомянуть об этом на исповеди.

Он подзывает Сида и, наклонившись, шепчет ему на ухо:  
— Убери этих сопляков с передовой. Еще не хватало, чтобы их переубивали, пока они пялятся на тугие сиськи.

Сид отстраняется и подозрительно щурит на Галка хитрые глазенки.

— Вали, — Галк беззлобно пихает его в плечо. — И надень уже какой-нибудь доспех, что ли.

Сид хмыкает безо всякого уважения и устремляется в казармы, поманив за собой новобранцев. Галк бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону городской надвратной башни. Отсюда не разглядеть, но он знает, что там, между зубцами стены, стоят сестра Латея — и командир Мирия.

Но в том, что ему хочется за ней приглядывать, Галк исповедоваться точно не станет.

***

С ночами перед боем такое дело: этого с Галком никогда не случалось. Ночь перед боем бывает, когда противник выходит честно мериться силой и ждет тебя в выбранном месте. Тогда у тебя есть время — помолиться, выпить, сойтись с женщиной напоследок.

Ни бандиты из подворотен, ни тем более чудовища никогда не дают такой возможности.

— Врассыпную! — орет Галк, бросаясь влево. Ребята отскакивают, пригибаются, перекатываются, но не все успевают увернуться: человек в доспехе слишком медленный в сравнении с «пробужденным».

Кто-то орет — высоким, ломким голосом, срываясь на визг. Сверху на Галка брызгает кровью. Он задирает голову и примерзает к земле: в лицо несется огромное, увенчанное лезвием щупальце. Все, успевает подумать Галк. Отвоевался. Недолго вышло.

Щупальце отлетает в сторону, заляпав мостовую фиолетовым. Перед Галком приземляется одна из клеймор, которых Мирия привела с собой из земель Сутафа: стриженная, высоченная, огромная, как силач в ярмарочном балагане.

— Мужик! — рявкает она. — Не тупи, шевели задницей! Ведите ее к восточной стене!

И здоровенная девка нечеловеческим прыжком уносится обратно — вверх, где над крышами мелькают фигурки других воительниц, где свирепствует тварь, будто вылезшая из самого пекла.

— Отряд! — кричит Галк, выпрямляясь. На зов из-за уцелевших стен и обломков показываются перепуганные лица: кто-то поднял забрало, кто-то и вовсе потерял шлем. — Мы тут ради людей Рабоны и клялись не щадить себя! Или вы, суки, выжить рассчитываете?

Кто-то неуверенно, нервно смеется, и от этого становится легче. Галк отдает приказ.

Но на бегу, изо всех сил следя за тем, что происходит сверху, справа и слева, вцепившись в рукоять меча и стараясь удержать в поле зрения каждого уцелевшего бойца, он успевает подумать вот еще о чем: если здесь, где чудовище одно, им так тяжело, каково же приходится Мирии и ее соратницам за стенами Рабоны?

У Галка никогда не было ночи перед боем, но он изо всех сил надеется на то, что будет ночь — после.

***

Он немало видел в жизни: как из соборной усыпальницы выползает зубастый йома, притворявшийся святыми мощами; как дева с серебряными глазами просит убить ее, потому что больше не может удержать рвущуюся изнутри силу; как голая женщина купается в крови молодых солдат, обнимая их сотней щупалец своего истинного тела — громадного, крушащего город.

На его глазах девочка стала белым драконом, длинным, извивистым, как на фресках о Змееборце, и заполнила собой улицы. На его глазах рыжая воительница истаяла в воздухе, как рассветный туман над водой, спася всех отчаянных дураков, оставшихся в стенах святой Рабоны.

Каждое чудо, свидетелем которого становился Галк, было жутким, грандиозным и связанным со смертью. Он надеется, что теперь наконец настало время без чудес. Время для сна и пьянки в дружеском кругу, для поминального пира, для отстройки того, что разрушено, для того, чтобы штопать не только раны, но и прорехи в износившейся, изодранной в сражениях одежде.

Время для мира.

Клеймор что-то решают между собой — люди не лезут в их дела, но Галк видит, что некоторые воительницы хотят остаться в Рабоне. Он знает, что прежде, еще несколько месяцев назад, многие воспротивились бы этому всей душой. И наверняка есть такие, кто не доволен и сейчас: в «пробуждении» ни для кого больше нет тайны. Но сам Галк ловит себя на глупой мысли: это какие-то другие, «не их» клеймор могут «пробудиться» охочими до человечины и войны. Такого не случится ни со строгой и язвительной сестрой Латеей, ни с немногословной Денев, ни с вездесущей Хелен — и, конечно, не с Клэр.

(Он своими глазами видел, как это едва не произошло восемь лет назад, но глаза лгут, раз те, кого считал врагами, оборачиваются нерушимой защитой.)

И, само собой, этого не может случиться с Мирией.

Галк смотрит на нее издалека: как она навещает новое кладбище, где вместо надгробий — именные мечи, как вполглаза приглядывает за тренировкой младших соратниц с рабонской стражей, как о чем-то тихо говорит с сестрой Латеей у покосившихся ступеней ратуши. В своей белой форме Мирия — как какая-нибудь святая с фронтона собора. И грубые шрамы, пересекающие лицо командира крест-накрест, кажутся выцарапанными на мраморе: это грустно и неправильно, но не способно нанести настоящий вред величию ее красоты.

Мирия никогда не участвует в поединках с людьми, пусть даже невзаправдашних. Галк думает, что это не гордыня, а величайшая ответственность за тех, кто слабее во много раз: он все еще помнит вес их мечей.

Они с Мирией не перебрасываются и парой слов.

***

В город понемногу возвращаются люди, он наполняется голосами, скрипом телег, ржанием лошадей, стуком молотков и скрипом пил. Вся стража берется помогать со строительством: перекладывать стропила, восстанавливать провалы в стенах, вставлять выбитые окна. Галк сидит верхом на новеньком коньке крыши, прилаживая черепицу. Солнце припекается в спину, рубашка мокнет и липнет к коже. Он разгибается вытереть пот со лба и шеи и видит их: вереницу девушек в белом, покидающих Рабону. Их не провожают, выстроившись в шеренги вдоль улицы, не забрасывают ни цветами, ни проклятьями — как будто не замечают. Как будто мир — огромный маятник: он качнулся от ненависти к любви и тяжело остановился посредине, где проще не видеть, не загадывать наперед, не решать, «за» или «против».

Мирия идет впереди всех, и Галк знает, что знаки на ее нагруднике и на мече отличаются. Что она оставила здесь нечто важное, дорогое, к чему обязательно должна вернуться.

Эта мысль помогает ему смириться. Солнце, пляшущее на отполированных наплечниках, слепит глаза. Чтобы они не слезились, Галк снова склоняет голову.

— Хорош вид сзади? — гогочет Сид за спиной. — Эх, мне бы с ними!

Галку хочется развернуться и дать дураку подзатыльник. Но, пожалуй, с Сида хватит падений с высоты — да и ловить больше некому.

***

Осень приходит рано — со слякотью и туманами, с заморозками и ветрами. Солдаты конопатят ветошью щели в оконных рамах. Мастера едва успели починить заваленные дымоходы до холодов, и помещения все никак не протопятся.

Вниз по улице текут целые дождевые реки — мутные, бурлящие. Из окна караулки Галк видит, как светловолосая молодуха перебирается на противоположную сторону, высоко подняв юбки, чтобы не замочить. Может быть, это игра света, а может, голени у нее в самом деле желтоватые, как вода в луже. Некрасивые.

Мысли Галка наполнены какой-то чепухой, и ему смешно: ну надо же, дожить почти до сорока, проторчать столько лет в казарме, сторонясь всяких семейных дел, и вдруг сойти с ума, ополоуметь на ровном месте. Это как в детстве, когда впервые слышишь о домовом от приятелей — и незаметно для себя увлекаешься настолько, что во всем видишь его проказы: именно он скрипит половицами по ночам, воет в печной трубе, роняет миски со стола, шуршит на чердаке каким-то хламом.

Или вот, к примеру, ведьма. В любой неприятности — ее вина.

Каждую женщину Галк измеряет теперь на особый аршин, и ни у одной нет такой белой кожи, таких волос, такой грусти в лице и силы в руках.

Таких шрамов и такой твердости духа.

Галк не договаривает даже себе: такой, как у кого.

***

Он избегает встреч с воспитанницами сестры Латеи: у всех клеймор одинаковые глаза.

***

К декабрю Галк понимает, что с него хватит. Его сны наполнены чудовищами и серебром, и рассветы он встречает вспотевший и возбужденный, как в ранней юности.

Ему снится безликая женщина, которая поднимает его на руки, как дитя. Он целует раны на ее груди, как стигматы, и позволяет ее ладоням выдоить себя досуха, до последней капли семени. Это грех, о котором нельзя сказать в исповедальне, — страсть тем более порочная, что Галк сам называет ее богохульной.

В сочельник он идет с Сидом в ближайший кабак и напивается допьяна. Подавальщица подмигивает ему, зацепляет подолом. Наклоняется достаточно низко, чтобы Галк в подробностях рассмотрел родинки на пышных грудях в глубоком вырезе блузы.

— Мужик, — Сид одобрительно пихает его кулаком под бок. — Кому-то обломится праздничных подарочков!

Галк улыбается в кружку, но не чувствует радости.

Когда за полночь они с подавальщицей поднимаются в ее крохотную комнатку и в полумраке, жарко дыша, женщина прижимается к нему, обвивает руками вокруг талии и становится на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать, Галк послушно отвечает ей на ее объятия и открывает рот. Но, даже закрыв глаза, он не может представить себе того, что расшевелило бы его сонную плоть, потому что страшится назвать это по имени.

Подавальщица тискает его вялый член через штаны, а потом сдается.

— Извини, — говорит Галк. — Перепил.

Может быть, если у девки есть хоть немного совести, о нем не пойдет унизительных слухов.

Но вообще-то ему плевать.

***

Женщина из снов укачивает его, как младенца. Ему хорошо у нее на руках — сладко. Он так ничтожно мал по сравнению с ней, но и у него есть своя роль: он здесь, чтобы ей было за кого держаться.

***

Клеймор возвращаются весной, в середине апреля — вместе с грозами и теплом.

Галк патрулирует южную часть города и пропускает их приход, а потом вдруг натыкается на Мирию на городском рынке. Он с трудом узнает ее, хотя в командире — какое странное слово после всех этих месяцев — не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Даже форма такая же белая, словно Мирия сменила ее на что-то другое, немаркое, едва покинула Рабону, и бережно хранила в заплечном мешке.

Галку кажется, что вокруг командира — свободное пространство, как около алтаря, где никто не смеет толкаться, наседать, лезть вперед. Она идет, рассекая толпу, словно лодка — гладь реки, она выглядит на голову выше, чем самый высокий из окружающих ее мужчин.

И рубцы на лице Мирии — отметины, оставленные на мраморе каким-то скотом.

Правда обрушивается на Галка, как снежная шапка с козырька над крыльцом, если слишком сильно хлопнуть дверью. Для него нет роли в мире женщин, способных поднять ростовой двуручник одной рукой. Ему нет места среди белокаменных статуй с серебряными глазами, даже если они умеют кровоточить и плакать.

Мирия приближается и кивает ему — без следа узнавания в глазах. Галк кивает в ответ.

И Мирия проходит мимо.


End file.
